At present, efforts are being promoted to increase the use of renewable energy, such as solar power generation and wind power generation, with a view towards countering global warming and ensuring security as it relates to energy use. However, with solar power generation and wind power generation, power is generated irrespective of power demand, and, in addition, the amount of power generated fluctuates. Thus, when renewable sources of energy such as these are integrated into a power system, measures must be taken to stabilize the power system as a whole.
Basically, the technique for stabilizing a power system involves connecting to the power system power storage equipment that is capable of charging and discharging, taking power from the power system to charge the power storage equipment when there is an increase in power system power, and discharging power from the power storage equipment to the power system when there is a drop in power. Specifically, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for suppressing fluctuations effectively and at low cost by using a combination of a power storage apparatus for smoothing medium- and long-term components of power fluctuations and a capacitor for absorbing short-term components of power fluctuations.